Just Friends, Right?
by Esteban T. Rodriguez
Summary: Nikki has feelings for someone in the gang, but isn't sure how to come forward. Femslash, NikkiXJen. Full confession inside. Check your fire on the flames.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams of Jen

Just Friends, right?

OK, everyone who bothers to read this. Let it be known that I was severely hit by an immense plot bunny and the effects are still lingering. Let it also be known that this is my first slash fic ever, so it is, shall we say, an experiment. My little bro got me into this show, a little while back, so here I am. This fic centers on my two fav characters, obviously feeling for each other. Not exactly sure why I chose this pairing, maybe I'm just crazy. (A distinct possibility, seeing as I am in fact writing this listening to the Remington Steele theme song.) In a last note, please be nice in your review. If all else fails, flames are grudgingly accepted. All right, that takes care of the formalities. On with the story.

Chapter 1: Dreams of Jen

One of the many things one could say about Nikki Wong was that she was a night owl, as it were. Night time was the time of day where she was the most effective, be it a night with the gang, a good streak of her writing brilliance or some other reason. But she always managed to get her good eight hours every night. This was currently her pastime now, asleep next to her boyfriend of three moths, Jonesy Garcia.

One other interesting note about Nikki was her dreams. They always seemed to give her the feeling of _déjà vu_ whenever something happened in reality that triggered the memory of something in a dream. She usually saw something she liked in the dream and it sometimes happened. During her short stint at Stereo Shack, the Star Wars obsessed Darth commented that she was having vision through the Force.

In her dry, sarcastic way, Nikki had promptly told him where to shove his lightsaber.

But that was beside the point. Right now, Nikki was sleeping soundly, enjoying the dream she currently experienced. She stood at the fountain in the Galleria, with several million flowers dangling everywhere. She stood at an alter of sorts, with a guy who stood nearby that bore a disturbing resemblance to Ron the Rent-A-Cop. There was a crowd nearby, seated in two neat rows. Almost the entire gang was there, Jonesy, Jude and Wyatt, joking around. Caitlin stood nearby, beaming. She wore a white dress and held a bouquet of flowers.

Where was Jen?

Her parents were there, so were Nikki's. Why the hell was everyone in suits? Even Nikki was, partially. A navy blue suit coat and red tie sat over her trademark white shirt and cargo pants.

A new tune played out, Nikki noting that it had a distinct resemblance to the wedding march.

It was now that a girl began to walk down the aisle, in a flowing white dress, a veil over her head. Nikki cocked her eyebrow at the obviousness of a white and black referee's shit underneath.

Ron began to launch into a sermon about being gathered here today, yadda, yadda, yadda.

Nikki stood, tapping her foot and trying to stifle multiple yawns until the girl took Nikki's hand, saying as she slipped a ring onto her finger "With this ring, I duely wed you, my partner for life."

The only thing that surprised Nikki more than this was finding herself saying the exact same thing, performing the same motion.

In his raspy monotone, Ron spoke up again. "By the power entrusted in me by this retail operations center, I now pronounce you as a married couple. You may now kiss each other."

Nikki lifted the veil to gaze into a face she knew all too well. That dazzlingly white smile she knew, those enchanting, sea-blue eyes, just between that lovely, turned up nose and those cute, quirky eyebrows. All topped off by that never-quite-tamable crop of near-red hair, Jen Masterson smiled back.

Nikki clasped her by the back of her head and pulled her in. Their lips met in a flurry of passion, threatening to consume them both as the crowd applauded.

Maybe it was Nikki's imagination, but she could have sworn she heard Jude calling "Go, dudettes! You two rock!"

"I am so proud of you two…" Caitlin supplemented.

The two broke apart, where Jen, tears of joy brimming in her sparkling eyes whispered "I love you…"

Nikki smiled. "I know."

…

Nikki sat bolt upright, eyes lividly wide. What had just happened? She gave her now tangled purple mane a shake and walked to the bathroom. To compensate for her absence, Jonesy merely snorted and turned over in his sleep.

Nikki gave her face a cold, wet splash in the sink. Had that just happened? Her and Jen, together? That way? The only thing that shocked Nikki more than the thought was the fact that she had actually enjoyed the prospect of it. Jonesy was all right, but he could be such a self-centered, insensitive clod all the time. Jen, she was… different. She was hard working and able to keep a job. (Nikki mentally apologized to Jonesy. That WAS a bit of a punch below the belt.) but Jen was also sweet, kind, deep, and extremely pretty. This had been a thought that Nikki had entertained while attempting to temporarily drown out high speed Clone chatter.

Nikki sighed and gazed out the window, trying to ponder on what the dream meant. But the more she tried, the more she got back to square one: Jen and Nikki, Nikki and Jen. Just thinking of her made Nikki smile…

But it just wasn't right! What would everyone think? Nikki didn't care about a lot of things people said, but what her friends thought of her really mattered to her. She got this wakeup call ever since she and Caitlin got into that huge fight not too terribly long ago. Jen would hate her forever if she told her…

Troubled by this revalation, Nikki crept back to bed and curled up the covers.

"Dreaming about me again?" Jonesy asked, in his arrogant way.

Nikki sighed, lying through her teeth, "Only you, Jonesy. Only you."

End of chapter.

Ok, let the flamage begin. I know there is going to be a lot of it, but try to be nice, OK? Just keep in mind that like all my other fics, I am going to do my damndest to finish this story, like all my others. And there's nothing all you people who decided to flame can do about it! And don't make me go all Remington Steele on your ass! But for all who can find it in your hearts, please leave a nice review. And if you have one, I shall review your story. Ok, I've drabbled on long enough. I await your input with bated breath.


	2. Chapter 2: Musings on Nikki

Well! That first chapter went along rather well. Thank you all for the lovely reviews, and I shall fulfill my promise to return the reviews very shortly. But in the meantime, next chapter. Sorry if it seems a bit recycled, but it's all I could come up with.

Chapter 2: Musings on Nikki

For Jen Masterson, showers weren't just another routine in the day, but something to look forward to. In the morning, after the buzz-saw of the alarm clock cut through the blissful cocoon of sleep she got herself into, a cold one helped her greet the day with all the strength and vigor her friends knew from her. At night, a warm, relaxing one helped her wash away the day and settle down for bed.

However, it was also a time for Jen's overly active imagination to wander, sometimes into uncharted territory. It usually started by a chain reaction, one thought leading to another until Jen was so off course she couldn't remember where she started off.

Tonight, it started off with the notion of Coach Halder, being almost as militant as Ron the Rent-A-Cop. The mention of Ron led Jen's mind to Jude, who always seemed to be on Ron's bad side, but always managing never to lose his mellow attitude. The only time she had seen Jude truly display any kind of turbulent emotion was when his pet Fish died in the bag he always carried with him. That thought brought back the funeral in the washroom everyone held for the poor thing. ("Fish would totally have dug that," Jude had said after flushing.) It was there that Nikki and Caitlin had reconciled their differences after a huge fight that caused a bigger rift between them. Jen, Wyatt and Jude had tried to coax them back together by making it seem as if Jen had been seriously injured. But still embroiled in their fight, they accidentally pushed the gurney with Jen still strapped to it down a handy escalator, where she ended up with several cactus spines in her backside, which Jen still had a couple of marks from.

Then, the idea of Nikki brought a memory to Jen's mind. A dream that had occurred just the other night. She and Nikki had been lying on her bed, feeding each other chocolate fondue whilst joking and laughing. Jen labeled herself crazy for thinking so, but there was something inexplicably erotic in the way Nikki licked her lips after Jen inserted a chocolate covered strawberry.

Steam rose from the shower as Jen smiled, remembering how Nikki always edged closer, until they lay side by side, Nikki on her stomach, propped up by her forearms, Jen lying on her back. Somehow, they got onto the subject of dating. After Jen spoke of her last break up, Nikki had said she had found someone. When Jen inquired as to whom it was, Nikki smiled, put a hand on Jen's shoulder and leaned in to kiss her.

In both reality and the dream, Jen's breath was short. As she held onto Nikki, caressing the shoulder length strands of soft purple hair, reality intruded in both cases. When the dream had occurred, it was her freaking alarm clock. Jen had thought at the time just how Jude was able to sleep through his all the time.

Now, it was her mother's yell that snapped her out of dream world.

"Jen! Don't waste the hot water!"

Jen let out a frustrated sigh. Right when she was beginning to enjoy herself…

A thought more jarring than any alarm or mother rattles through her mind. With NIKKI! Jen was no lesbian, nor was she planning on becoming one in the near future. Just think of what would happen! She'd be fired instantly from the Penalty Box, due to Coach Halder's extreme homophobia. Besides him, her mother would FLIP, the entire gang would disown her, and oh god, if _Nikki_ ever found out… well, Jen just preferred not to think of such consequences.

But Jen really couldn't help it if she found Nikki to be so beautiful. Those cunning, almost painfully cute eyebrows which she always cocked before rattling off some sly comment, and were decorated by various piercings that made Nikki not need jewelry to enhance her beauty. Below those cute eyebrows, there were her deep brown and devilish eyes, making her look even more plotting when it was accompanied by that cocky, sly grin Nikki usually wore. Her nose was also so cute and turned up, and the bell of purple hair that hung by the nape of Nikki's neck also added to Jen's attraction.

But it wasn't just her body Jen liked, but the persona, the Nikki everyone knew. Her sly, sarcastic and somewhat cynical realism, with so many quips up her sleeve always seemed to make Jen smile no matter how bad of a mood she was in.

Jen sighed and rinsed out the Head and Shoulders from her auburn hair, smiling as she envisioned Nikki's lovely features…

"JENNIFER!" Her mother yelled again.

"All right, all right!" Jen called back. She sighed exasperated. Not only from her mother, but for the futility of her feelings for Nikki. She could never tell her, could she?

Jen shut the water off and went through the drying ritual that she usually went through. She changed into her pyjamas, and crawled into bed, but not before fishing out a picture of the entire gang from her drawer. She smiled at Nikki, on the end of the bench.

"Goodnight, Nikki." she whispered, before she pulled up the covers.

And thanks to her overly active imagination, one last thought occurred to Jen, a last bit of illogic about that dream.

Nikki _hates_ chocolate.

Jen shrugged it off and was dead to the world for the next eight hours.

End of Chapter.

Well, there you go guys. Another chapter. Thanks for the great reviews last time. Let's keep it going, eh?


	3. Chapter 3: Milk, Dude!

Chapter 3: Milk, Dude!

As four rolled around each day, everyone either regrouped at the lemon, or reserved a seat at one of the many local restaurants. It was a time to unwind with the rest of the group, talk about the stress of work, or in Jonesy's case, the stress of either trying to find work or being fired.

It was now, after a usual day at the "Tacky" Barn, that Nikki graciously sank into the booth everyone had reserved, finding herself right next door to Caitlin, who paused briefly in her story about how hideous her lemon hat was, to say hello to Nikki, who relayed her greetings to everyone in the group.

Without warning, a loud rumbling sounded from Jude's direction, stopping all conversation at the table.

"Uhh, we're not on a fault line, are we?" Nikki quipped.

"Ahh, he just wants some attention." Jude said, patting his stomach.

"Seriously, dude." Wyatt said. "That didn't even sound _human._"

"Well, I've only been on the go since lunch, bro." Jude replied. "Y'all know how I'm only able to function with six small meals throughout the day."

"That's enough for all of us." Nikki grinned. "You eating for more than one?"

Jonesy groaned. "That was bad, Nikki."

"Not as bad as some of yours." Nikki sneered. For her cheek, she got a napkin in the face.

"Just because you broke up with me doesn't mean you get exclusive rights to criticize my jokes." Jonesy said, sounding mockingly hurt.

"Oh, take it like a man." Nikki said in return.

Jonesy suddenly began to pretend to weep uncontrollably.

"Hey, I said take it like a man." Nikki sneered.

"I _am!"_ Jonesy sobbed, and then laughed.

"HERE you guys are!" A familiar voice said, making Nikki's blood run cold. Jen Masterson slipped into the booth right beside her. The presence of Jen both excited and scared Nikki.

Sounding slightly on edge,Nikki began nervously "Hey, Jen,"

In the same sort of tone, much to Nikki's dismay, Jen replied with a sort of uncomfortable "Hi, Nikki. How's things?" Did she suspect something? If she pursued it, Nikki was _so_ screwed.

"Same old." Nikki tired to relax, without much success. "You?"

"Glad the day is over." Jen said, her voice returning to its normal perky tone. "Coach Halder had me doing laps today. LAPS!"

"For what?" Caitlin piped up.

"Being in the closet while a customer waited." Jen replied.

Nikki's ears rang. Had Jen just said what she _thought _she just said? "What?" She inquired.

"The water closet." Jen said. "It's what Courtney's taken to calling the bathroom." When Nikki breathed a sigh of relief, Jen asked "Is something wrong, Nikki? You seem really tense."

"Well, it's just that…" Nikki's mind whirled, trying to come up with an acceptable excuse. She couldn't say, "Oh, I just have a huge crush on you, Jen." That would never do. "It's the new spring line over at Clones-R-Us. I swear, their voices get more high-pitched every day."

Everyone seemed to buy this excuse, leaving Nikki with a sense of that being WAY too close.

A steaming hot plat of fires, drenched in gravy and other edibles arrived before Jude, who licked his chops and grinned.

"One extra-large order of spicy ultra fries and extra jalapeños," The waitress said in a baritone voice and moved away.

"Mmmm!" Jude grinned and let out a chuckle, one he usually let out when he was either contented or scheming. He scooped up a particularly large cluster of fries and gobbled it.

Later on, Nikki would swear that shortly after his eyes began tearing up and his face turned a bright shade of pink, that she actually saw steam coming out of his ears. Before of course, Jude let out a god-awful shriek.

"HOT! HOOOOTTTTTTTT! WATER, WATER! JUDE NEEDS WATER, DUDES!"

"Jude, that won't do much good." Nikki said. "Miss, get us some milk. STAT!"

"Whatever'll shut him up." The waitress said, with questionable camaraderie.

"Whoa, I was thinking the same thing." Jen said. "Were we like on the same brainwave?"

Nikki replied shyly "Maybe." Inside, she said "Oh, God. I hope not." If Jen had the same thought that she had, there would be trouble.

Seconds later, she procured a large pitcher of milk, which Jude quickly downed a glass of. He settled into his seat, obviously contented. After the milk, tasting its lactose laced goodness, he let out that same chuckle he had before the fire of the fries.

Of all her days in the mall, Nikki never saw a plate of fires go so fast with milk handy. But, when Jude asked for more milk to take home, he was promptly kicked out. Not that it disturbed his mellow attitude, of course.

Everyone went their respective ways, of course, laving Nikki to bus home. All the way there, she couldn't stop thinking about Jen. How hard it was, for her to be so near and yet so far. She was right there, waiting for Nikki to touch and kiss, but it was impossible to do so. This was temptation in its purest form.And the beautiful thing about it was that it would not get any easier as time waned on.

…

Jen drove home, her head in a daze. Just how the hell did Nikki find out how she felt? That was the only explanation of her odd behavior this evening. There was also no question of the butterflies in her stomach, what they meant. Jen was falling in love with Nikki.

She gave a sad little sigh. This next little while was going to be hell.

End of Chapter.

There you go, guys! Another chapter, as per popular request. Please, review if you read. And I am going off to review your work now. Ta!


	4. Chapter 4: Caitlin, Keeper of Secrets

Chapter 4: Caitlin, Keeper of Secrets

The year dragged on and a month waned on, time not being too terribly kind to Nikki. The feelings bottled up inside her had made her somewhat cynical, sarcastic and sometimes all-out mean. Well, more than usual that was.

Jen experienced the same thing, prone to bouts of depression that lasted for days. The only thing that brought her around was to carry on a conversation with Nikki, but it also left her with a feeling of futility.

And if it hadn't been for that perfect pink halter top, or the cutest little pair of running shoes, it would have stayed that way.

…

Caitlin Cooke somehow managed to get away with walking about in these god-awfully OLD and ugly shoes. Her last pair had been eaten up by the local dog, and these were the only pair she had that still fit. But today, that was going to change. And she would also stop by the Barn, see if that _cute_ little halter tops was still up for grabs.

This was the only thing on her mind as Caitlin popped the lemon off her head and shut the Big Squeeze down for the day. Fortune smiled on her this day, for she managed to sneak around without anyone noticing her shoes. Seeing as the Khaki Barn was the closest, she stopped in to get that wonderful little top.

Nikki stood at the counter, playing with a strand of thread, quite possibly plucked off one of the local shirts. But she _looked_ different. Granted, Nikki found the job boring and pointless as hell, but this time she actually seemed sad. Caitlin's brow furrowed in worry, but priorities first. She scooped up her halter top and walked up to the counter, with a dismal gaze at her feet.

"Hi, Nikki!" She greeted, happily.

Nikki looked up, with a blank gaze and tone to match. "Oh, hey." she murmured.

Caitlin's worry only increased. "Something wrong, Nikki?" She asked.

Nikki gave a hollow chuckle. "Nothing that you need to be concerned about." She said.

"Come on, Nikki." Caitlin said. "We're friends. Friends help each other, and it looks like you need a friend more than ever. You'll feel better if you talk about it."

Caitlin prepared for an onslaught of sarcasm and yelling, but these pearls of wisdom seemed to penetrate Nikki's headstrong front. She vaulted over the counter, grabbed Caitlin by the arm and dragged her into the change rooms.

"Nikki," Caitlin protested as she was shoved into a stall. "What is this all about?"

"Caitlin, you have to promise me something." Nikki said, her melancholy demeanor replaced by one of urgency. Her voice dropped down to a whisper, to deter any eavesdroppers. "I mean on your heart and grandmother's grave."

"What?" Caitlin whispered.

"I need you to keep this a complete secret." Nikki said. "Please, Caitlin. I'm counting on you. Not even your boyfriend can know."

"OK, I promise." Caitlin said. "Now, what's on your mind?"

"Well," Nikki shoved her hands in her pockets. "I… I think I'm in love."

Caitlin let out a high-pitched squeal, which Nikki quickly muffled by putting her hand over her mouth. Caitlin recovered herself and began rattling off questions at top speed. "Omigod! Is he cute? Who is he? Do I know him? How long have you liked him? When are you going out? Huh? Huh? Tell me!"

"Well," Nikki shifted uncomfortably. "It's…well, it not a guy I like."

Caitlin blinked. "Nikki, I'm not quite sure I understand…"

"Well, it's someone in the gang if that clarifies it," Nikki said.

"Jonesy?" Caitlin guessed.

"Jonesy and I broke up, remember?" Nikki said, cocking her eyebrow. "We're strictly platonic now."

"Jude?" Caitlin asked, hopefully.

"Eww." Nikki said. "No. I like Jude, but not that way."

"Wyatt?" Caitlin fired off.

"You're just going through a process of elimination, aren't you?" Nikki said.

Caitlin nodded, smiling proudly. It wasn't _every_day she thought up to do something this ingenious.

Nikki let out an exasperated sigh. "OK then. It's well…Jen. I'm in love with Jen."

Caitlin's jaw dropped for a moment. Then, she thought for a moment. "Yah, I kinda thought the two of you were acting kinda strange. Do you think she knows?"

Nikki shrugged.

"Well," Caitlin said brightly as she moved for the door. "We should tell her!"

Nikki's bark was like a thunderclap in a closet. "NO!" She grabbed Caitlin's arm and began to speak hushed. "If Jen ever found out, she'd hate me forever. I couldn't bear that. It's just better this way."

"But I thought you were the one who didn't care about what other people thought about you." Caitlin said, confused.

"You guys are different." Nikki said. "You're like my family, only closer that even that. I don't know what I'd do if any of you were to stop talking to me for whatever reason. Please, Caitlin. I took a huge risk by telling you."

"It's in the vault." Caitlin promised. "Under lock and a key I think I lost."

"Cait, you're the best." Nikki smiled. "You're right. I just needed to talk. Thank you for listening."

"Anything for a friend." Caitlin said. "Now, can I please buy my top?"

For the first time in a long time, Nikki let out a laugh. "Sure. And you get a ten-percent discount for listening to me."

"Sweet." Caitlin smiled.

After she left the Khaki Barn, a horrible thought dawned over Caitlin's mind. Her next stop.

The Penalty Box.

_Jen's_ Penalty Box, on _Jen's _shift.

This was going to be interesting…

Jen stood at the till, looking even more distraught than Nikki had been. Caitlin began to worry. did she know about Nikki?

"Hey, Jen." She tried to cheer her best friend up.

"Hey, Cait." Jen sighed. "What's up?"

"I was just looking for those cute little shoes you had here." Caitlin said. "But it looks like you're worse off than I am."

Jen grunted. "It's just… hard, keeping a secret from someone you really care about."

"Tell me about it," Caitlin sympathized. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Sure." Jen said," But in private." She took Caitlin to the storage room in the back, who was getting pretty darn tired of this. She was just Caitlin, not some ultra-high-tech secret keeping superspy… was she?

"Caitlin," Jen said. "You're my friend. I never wanted to impose anything on you, but I need you to keep what I'm about to tell you a secret."

"All, right." Caitlin said. "Even from the entire gang?"

"_Especially_ from the entire gang." Jen spluttered. "Please, Caitlin. If I tell you, we'll be the only two human beings in the entire world who know, and I really need it to stay that way."

"OK, Jen." Caitlin said. "What is it?"

"Well, I'm… oh, hell. I'm in love, Caitlin." Jen said, throwing her arms into the air.

Caitlin's eyes went wide. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Nikki." Jen whispered. "I know, it's not normal for me to have these kinds of feelings for a girl, but I just do. I love her. She's hate me forever, I know she would, if she ever found out."

"You can count on me, Jen." Caitlin promised.

"Oh, thank you, Caitlin." Jen threw her arms around Caitlin in gratitude.

Caitlin's mind went on the fritz for the next little while. She never remembered buying her shoes, but there they were on her feet, the receipt in her hand. An idea occurred to her, to tell Jen about how Nikki felt about her. She'd be doing them both a favor.

But Nikki would know she told, and Caitlin would have broken her promise. And Caitlin always tried her damndest to keep her promises.

Well, to be honest, Nikki and Jen did look kind of cute together. Caitlin had no problem with it, seeing as how pretty both of them were. And they _had _known each other since kindergarten.

Caitlin sighed and dropped into a nearby chair, holding her head. "Oh, dear." She moaned.

End of chapter.

Oh, poor Caitlin. Review nicely and there may be a happy ending in it for you… in a couple of chapters, that is. (Hint Hint.)


	5. Chapter 5: No Going Back

Chapter 5: No Going Back

Today was a Thursday like most other Thursdays. Caitlin frowned at her lemon hat, Wyatt sang for his female customers, Jonesy scored a new job, this time watching the security cameras, and Jude nurtured his newfound love of milk.

None of the gang had any idea of how the bonds of friendship would be shaken to their very foundations, especially for Jonesy Garcia.

…

Jen Masterson had received absolutely no sleep the previous night. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't stop thinking about Nikki. She always seemed to haunt Jen's dreams, tantalizing her with her beauty.

Despite having tried, Jen just couldn't shake these feelings. There was no denying it anymore. Jen was in love with Nikki, and it was killing her inside.

That was why she had decided, that today, without fail, she would tell Nikki. It wasn't going to be pretty, but it was what she had to do.

And what Jen hated the most about today was waiting. She was at work, and intended to tell Nikki at lunch. Why the hell did time have to drag along so slowly? She welcomed any distraction that came along, trying to take her mind off the impending hurt she would have to experience soon. The thought of what awaited her had thrown Jen into a miserable state of depression.

How bad would it be? How would Nikki take it? Would she be shocked, try to understand and be reasonable about it? Not bloody likely! More like she would get unjustifiably angry and tell Jen to leave her the hell alone. And for the time being, Jen preferred not to think about what everyone else would say. Maybe, if she was lucky, Caitlin would still be her friend.

After experiencing the butterflies in her stomach for several eternities, the clock lazily rolled onto 11:45. Jen asked to go for lunch, having her request approved by Halder. She opened the top of her cell phone, and dialed Nikki's number. This was it.

…

Nikki sat, immersed in a magazine behind the counter. She was bored, to say the least. Though one would have thought she was actually reading the magazine, she was merely flipping through it. The only thing on her mind was Jen.

Her cell gave its familiar ring, Nikki snatching it up and said into it "Yeah?"

"_Hey… Nikki_." It was Jen. Just hearing her voice made Nikki perk up and her heart soar. But Jen, she noticed, seemed a little on edge, almost nervous. "_How- How's things?_"

"Same old." Nikki said, becoming somewhat concerned for her. "What's up?"

"_Listen, I need to talk to you._" Jen said. "_Can you meet me by the fountain in fifteen?_"

"Sure," Nikki said. "I'll be there."

"_Great."_ Jen said. "_See you soon._"

She hung up, leaving Nikki with a cocked eyebrow. She announced to the Clones that she was going on her lunch break and, since there were no objections, she walked over to the fountain. Jen apparently really needed to talk and something like this could only bring them closer. This brought an interesting thought to Nikki's mind. Should she tell Jen just how she felt? This was when a quote she lived by in many aspects of her life came to her.

"I dunno. I'm making this up as I go."

For the next ten minutes, Nikki counted the seconds on her watch. Then, at six hundred, forty-two seconds, she caught sight of Jen. It just wasn't fair, her looking so hot in that referee's shirt that was her uniform. She waved, Jen catching sight of her and coming over.

"Hey, Nikki." She said, her nervous tone lingering.

"Hey." Nikki said. Damn, now she was beginning to get nervous. _Damn you, Jen! _She thought. _Oh, hell. Sorry, I didn't mean that! _"What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Come with me." Jen led the way up the nearby escalator, to the second level and along to the back of the mall, near the elevators. They stopped in a small alcove, and Jen turned to face Nikki. She took a deep breath and began.

"Nikki, there's something I really have to tell you." She said, more nervous than ever. This was one side of Jen that Nikki had never seen before. "I know you're probably not going to like it, but I just have to get this off my mind."

"Well, if it's that serious," Nikki said. "Then tell me. You'll feel better if you do."

"Nikki, you've always been a great friend." Jen smiled. "I just have to ask two things."

"What?" Nikki asked.

"That you just keep this to yourself," Jen said. "And try not to hate me too much for this."

"I'll try." Nikki said, a smirk on her face. "No promises."

"OK." Jen said, taking another deep breath. "It's just that... I… well you… oh, screw it all. I love you, Nikki Wong."

Time seemed to stand still right then and there as Nikki's eyes went wide. Jen continued, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"I know that it's wrong for me to feel this way for you, but I just can't help it." Jen whispered. "You're an amazing girl, you always help me whenever I have a problem, and you're kind and sweet, though you don't usually show it to anyone else. So that's what it's been. I'm in love with you, Nikki."

Nikki looked shocked and temporarily disabled on the outside, but if there was any constant in this universe, it was that appearances can be deceptive. Inside, Nikki's heart soared, jumping for joy. She had to tell Jen now, she just had to. Oh, how she felt for the beautiful redhead in front of her. But it was now that Jen got testy.

"Go ahead," She said in a bitter whisper. "I know you want to."

"What?" Nikki asked, coming out of her apparent trace.

"Oh, don't screw with me, Nikki!" Jen raised her voice, tears beginning to form in her fantastically blue eyes. "I know you must hate me for this, and you're just itching to tell everyone. Go one, go up to Ron the Rent-A-Cop to use the PA and tell the entire mall that Jen Masterson is a lesbian! That's what you want, isn't it!"

"Jen…" Nikki said tenderly. She suddenly felt extremely bad. For her, it was always easier for her to say "Nice shot," to Stanley for his accuracy with his nerf gun than to say "I love you" to anyone. She always suspected it would be easier with Jen. Apparently not.

"I just need to know how you feel about this…" Jen said, turning away. "Just tell me and you won't ever have to deal with me again."

"Jen," Nikki whispered. "I… I just can't tell you how I feel about this."

Jen gave an indignant snort, but it came out strangled, as if it were intertwined with a sob. "I figured as much…"

Nikki took Jen's shoulder, turning Jen to face her. "But I can show you…"

"If it's anything short of a slap in the face, I'll be surprised." Jen said, bitterly.

"Then I hope you like surprises." Nikki said, taking Jen by the back of her head and kissing her square on the lips.

Time was a curious thing. In this particular instance, time seemed to encapsulate eternity within a few seconds. Nikki's eyes closed, maneuvering her lips to synchronize with Jen's. Jen seemed surprised at first, but then held Nikki close, kissing back.

When they broke apart, a rogue tear of happiness made its way down Jen's smooth cheek. "I love you…" She whispered to Nikki, a broad smile on her face.

Feeing a sense of _déjà vu,_ Nikki whispered back "I know."

Their lips met again, much more encouraged this time. Neither of them cared for anything else in the world for this moment. For a brief moment, Nikki gave the tear streak on Jen's cheek a small peck, so as to relieve her pain. For several moments, they stood, in each other's arms.

…

In the meantime, Jonesy sat, laughing in the camera control room with Wyatt and Jude. They had just sent Ron on a wild goose chase to investigate a "Code 1138-848/1701" on the sixth floor.

And everyone knew that the Galleria had no sixth floor.

"Dude," Jude laughed, snorting a healthy amount of milk up his nose. "I can't believe he fell for that."

"You should ask if Wayne wants any of these security tapes." Wyatt laughed, before downing a slug of coffee.

"Well, let's see what else the Jonesmiester can come up with." Jonesy said, looking up to the readouts. "We have a Khaki Clone fight underway over a top, no Nikki in sight of course, two kids fighting with golf clubs at the Penalty Box, no Jen either. No wonder Coach Psycho is on a rampage. Oh, hello? We have a heavy make out session near the elevators on the second floor."

Jude gave an exasperated sigh. "Do they have to do that all the time?" In compensation, he tossed the empty two-liter carton of milk he finished over his shoulder and promptly opened another.

"Did you and Starr?" Jonesy asked.

"Hey, not cool, bro." Jude said. "You leave Nebula outta this."

"Well what about you and Serena?" Jonesy asked Wyatt.

"No," Wyatt said. "But I'm completely over her."

"Really?" Jonesy asked.

"Yep." Wyatt said. "If she wants to go out with that loser Chad, fine by me. She just better not come crying to me when she finds out what he's really like."

Jude held up his fist. "Dude!"

"Jude." Wyatt completed the ritual by meeting the fist in midair.

"Hey," Jonesy said, trying to focus his eyes on the couple. "Is that…Nikki?"

The other two leaned in as Jonesy activated the zoom on the camera. Sure enough, Nikki stood, embracing someone else.

"No way…" Jonesy murmured,

"Who's that she's with?" Wyatt asked as the couple turned, revealing the two kissing, rather passionately.

_Nikki_ kissing _Jen._

For the longest time, all three stood around the monitor, watching both girls kiss. Jude's hand relaxed, letting his milk fall to splatter on the floor. The only sound in the entire room was Jude's one multipurpose word.

"Duuuude……"

End of Chapter.

Well, there you have it. A sort of twist happy ending. Now what shall become of our teenaged heroes? Tune in soon to find out. And don't forget to review, heimers. Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6: HalderPhobia

Chapter 6: Halder-Phobia

For what seemed like a lifetime, Nikki had heard stories of how pure and beautiful love was supposed to be. How two people were two halves of a whole, destined to be together forever. Nikki had usually dismissed this as hogwash, to put it politely.

But, that was before Jen Masterson came into the picture.

Jen was very special to Nikki. A way that she never thought she could label anyone before, as someone she couldn't even live without.

And to think, all that sugary slop that one would dole out to make their spouse feel like royalty, all the sweet nothings that would be said, standing in her lover's arms, Nikki could only think of one thing to say.

"How long?"

When Jen wore a confused expression, Nikki clarified. "Have you felt for me?"

"Oh, God." Jen said, letting a laugh out. "I'm not sure. A couple of months now, maybe. How long for you?"

"Three months, twelve days and an odd number of hours and fractions of said timeframe." Nikki said. "Not that I'm counting."

"well, I guess we should make up for lost time." Jen smiled. "Wanna grab some lunch?"

"Sure." Nikki said and kissed Jen lightly.

Then, a sharp, loud bark made them both jump and the bottom of Jen's stomach drop out.

"MASTERSON!"

Coach Halder stormed up the nearby escalator. "Masterson, I need you to—WHA-----…"

Halder, a meaty, tall and supposedly fearless "man's man" stood petrified on the spot. After the initial shock wore off, he shouted. "Just what the devil is going on!"

"Coach," Jen came forth. "I can explain…"

"Can it, Masterson!" Halder shrieked. "I saw the whole kit 'n kaboodle! You're lucky I don't fire you on the spot!"

"Hey!" Nikki said, coming up beside Jen. "Just because you're her boss doesn't mean you get executive rights over whom she dates!"

"You stay outta this, missy!" Halder shoved a sausage-shaped finder in Nikki's face. He puffed himself up to full height, but Jen also stood up to him.

"Look," She shouted back. "You wanna fire me? Just show me _one _of your guys who can do this!"

She ran off to a nearby pole that connected to one of the roof beams that held the glass ceiling up. Being a master jungle gymnast, Jen climbed up the pole without any difficulty.

Now it was time for the bottom of Nikki's stomach to drop out. "Jen!" She called. "Don't do this! Come back down!"

If the determined Jen Masterson heard Nikki, she paid no attention. As soon as she reached the top, she began a hand-over-hand climb over the span of the beam, which reached a thirty foot drop dead center. It was now that the beam gave a telltale creak and bent ever so slightly. A beam of these types is not meant to hold a person's weight, not even the one hundred twenty pounds of Jen.

"Oh, lord…" Halder breathed his jaw dropping so low that in warned to fall off his head.

Right in the dead center of the beam, Jen purposely let her hand slip for dramatic effect. Hearing Halder's squeal, she grinned, letting herself dangle for a minute or two and reached back up. With the new addition of weight, the beam bent at a dangerous angle.

"Uh-oh." Jen muttered to herself.

"Jennifer Masterson, get back down here!" Nikki screamed, her palms beginning to sweat. Jen's _life_ was at stake. Her girlfriend for no more than five minutes, and she was about to lose her forever.

Jen reached the end of the beam and slid deftly down the opposing pole, just as a bolt burst. She ran up to her boss, absolutely beaming.

"Well, Coach," She grinned. "How about that?"

"Well, uh…" Coach Halder, a usually quick-witted and talkative man was at a loss for words. "Good job, Masterson." He leaned into whisper in Jen's ear. "Don't know what we could have done without you. Maybe I was a bit rash…"

"What is you want to ask me?" Jen asked.

"No, no." Halder said. "You just… uh, carry on. I'll handle this one, Masterson."

With that, he hurried away, leaving Jen to face Nikki.

"Don't you EVER pull a stunt like that again!" She hissed, breathless. "Jen, you could have _died_ up there!"

"But I didn't." Jen smiled. "Besides, I thought you were a major risk taker yourself. Besides, you sounded like my mother. Only she calls me Jennifer."

"Well, you had me going." Nikki said. "Now, about that lunch…"

"Lead the way, love." Jen smiled.

…

The rest of the day went along without a hitch. Both Jen and Nikki managed to close up early and went down to the Squeeze to visit Caitlin before everyone else checked in.

"Oh," This time it was Caitlin's turn to sound nervous. "Hey… guys."

Nikki laughed and squeezed Jen's hand. "It's all right, Cait. Jen knows."

"Wait," Jen said. "You _told_ Caitlin too?"

"Well, I just had to tell someone," Nikki said, but then cocked an eyebrow. "Wait, whaddya mean 'too'?"

"I told Caitlin about it too." Jen laughed.

"Well, thanks, Caitlin." Nikki said. "You really kept your word. Thank you."

"Anything for you guys." Caitlin smiled. "I'm glad things are fine for both of you."

"Looks like things are a little more than fine." A masculine voice said behind them.

All three of them turned to see Jonesy flanked by Wyatt and Jude.

"We all _saw_ your little makeout session at lunch." Jonesy sneered.

Jen blinked. "You guys _saw_ that?"

"Every twist of the tongue." Jonesy leered, obviously not impressed.

"Somehow," Nikki said. "I don't think 'Oh, crap' quite cuts it here."

"Oh, rats?" Caitlin suggested in her squeaky little voice.

"Damn it to hell?" Jen supplemented.

"No," Nikki said. "I was thinking more along the lines of 'Oh, shi-'"

"ENOUGH of finding the right cussword!" Jonesy screamed. "We saw what happened and---"

"What?" Nikki challenged, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"I," Jonesy stammered. "I can't think of anything right now!"

After a tense silence, Jude came forward. "Well, just let me be the first to say," He announced, throwing his arms up as if her were making a speech. "That I do not have a problem with this."

"Yeah, me neither." Wyatt grinned. "You both _do_ look kinda cute together."

"You guys know I'm ok with it." Caitlin smiled.

"Jonesy?" Nikki said. "You all right with it?"

"No, I am _not _all right with it!" Jonesy screamed. "You guys can do whatever the hell you like! I'm outta here. Screw you guys!"

Jonesy Garcia stormed off, leaving his friends behind.

"Dude," Jude said, quietly. "That was, like, totally harsh."

"God, I feel like crap," Caitlin sighed. "Gotta go. See you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, gotta bounce." Wyatt said before moving off. "Ciao."

"I'm just gonna go drown myself in some milk." Jude said and boarded away, leaving Jen and Nikki alone at the table.

"Oh, God." Jen threw herself into a nearby chair. "This is all my fault. If I'd just kept my stupid mouth shut, we'd still all be friends."

"Jen, it's not your fault." Nikki sat with her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I love you, as well as everyone else. I'm glad you came forward and told me. It was only a matter of time before I told you anyway. Don't worry, things'll be all right."

"How?" Jen asked.

"I'm not sure, but they will." Nikki sighed. "But, you know, it's been years since I last shed a tear,"

"Nikki," Jen said. "What are you saying?"

"Just…" Nikki's eyes grew hot and began to water. "Hold me."

She began to sob and cry on Jen's shoulder, who held her close for a very long time.

End of Chapter.

There we are. A unhealthy dose of angst. How will things turn out? Tune in soon for the conclusion. I'm only planning a couple more chapters, so enjoy it while you can! Don't forget to review now! The better the review, that more prompt the update!


	7. Chapter 7: Jonesy's Heart

Chapter 7: Jonesy's Heart

Whew! Sorry bout the wee wait, guys. Been working like a dog for the last couple of days. But here it is, updated at long last. Enjoy!

Friday was usually the best day of the week for everyone, looking forward to the weekend, right after closing up early. But today, with the absence of Jonesy still stinging, everyone dreaded when lunchtime rolled around as they went about their respective businesses.

Nikki found herself wandering towards the food court at shortly after twelve, when she caught sight of him, hands in his pockets and face towards the ground.

Seeing as how _someone_ had to talk him into coming back, Nikki approached him and gestured a sheepish "Hey, Jonesy,"

"Hey." He replied, solemnly.

"How's life?" Nikki asked, trying to establish some sort of repertoire with him.

Jonesy shrugged. "Got fired again. Ron saw the tape of you two making out and dismissed it as 'near pornography'." He made a wavy hand gesture as he spoke. "He fired me on the spot."

This new information only made Nikki feel even worse. "Oh, Jonesy." She said. "I'm sorry…"

"Ahh, it was bound to happen anyway." Jonesy dismissed it. "But thanks for the apology. Not that it makes me feel any better."

Nikki sighed. "This is still about Jen and I right?"

After the slightest hestation, Jonesy nodded. "Why, Nikki?" He said, a sob wracking his normally cocky and cool voice. "Why Jen? What's wrong with guys?"

"Nothing," Nikki said, trying to reassure him. "It's just, I love Jen. She loves me. I can't explain it too much better."

"I love you too, Nikki." Jonesy said. "I can't explain that either."

To be perfectly honest, deep down, Nikki wasn't surprised. Though Jen was the apple of her eye, Jonesy was something special. She let off another sigh. "Jonesy, I'm truly sorry. Believe me; I never wanted to hurt you…"

"Well, it just kinda caught me off guard." Jonesy said. "I mean my step sis and my ex-girlfriend. I just wasn't ready. I'm happy for ya, Nik. I really am. But… I also can't help how I feel."

"Jonesy," Nikki took his hand. "I don't want to lose you as a friend. Look, everyone's miserable without you. Myself especially. You actually made me cry last night, if that counts for anything. And you know what a hard-ass I can be."

Jonesy let out a weak chuckle. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thing suck without you guys around."

"You'll come back?" Nikki said, hopefully.

Jonesy nodded. "The Jonesmeitser is back on the scene." He said, his tone returning to what Nikki knew it to be.

"Thanks, Jonesy." Nikki said. She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "For old time's sake." She whispered in his ear. "Y'know, there'll always be a special place in my heart for you."

"Really?" Jonesy smiled.

"Naw," Nikki grinned. "More like in the lower end of the intestines."

Both of them let out a good laugh, both out of the old joke they used to share and to relieve the tension that had built up.

"Just don't let it go to your head." Nikki said as they began to walk back to the Squeeze. "Besides, you know you'll be able to score with any chick."

"Oh, right." Jonesy said. "Now I KNOW you're trying to cheer me up."

"No, I mean it." Nikki said. "You managed to get me to go out with you, remember?"

"True that!" Jonesy smiled as they reached the table everyone knew.

"Look who's back!" Nikki threw out her arms to present Jonesy to the group.

"Jonesy!" Caitlin and Jen called simultaneously.

"DUDE!" Jude held up his fist.

"Jude." Jonesy connected their fists in their own secret handshake.

"Good to have ya back, man." Wyatt greeted.

"Good to _be_ back." Jonesy took his usual station and lay back. "So, what's on the go for tonight?"

"Movie?" Caitlin piped up.

"Movie." Everyone agreed, Nikki and Jen sharing a small smile.

…

As was to be expected on a Friday night, the Gigantoplex was full to the brim. It was only natural where everyone of the working class wanted to escape, to forget about what they did for a living for at least a couple of hours and hope the feeling held up until late tomorrow evening.

To fully appreciate this dulling of the sense, most people were into the new action thriller, which contained a healthy compliment of gunfights. Which of course, everyone had checked in to see.

"Duuude!" Jude hissed to Wyatt after an overly large explosion. "Did you see how far that guy flew?"

"Shh!" Wyatt hissed in return. When Jude appeared as if Wyatt had just hashed on his mellow, he pointed down into the next row. "Oh," Jude whispered and let out a bashful chuckle.

Below them, Nikki and Jen were currently ignoring the film, concentrating on each other while locked in a passionate embrace. It was not only one of know that either one loved each other, but also of that everyone accepted them for who they chose to be.

End of chapter.

OK, mayhap that was a wee bit short, but my model Y-wing is calling my name. And the Joneslheimer be back in the game! I shall update with the final installment shortly, (Unless you guys want to see anything else. If that be the case, I can't write it unless you tell me what it is. Reviews aren't just meant for compliments, donchya know.) Ok, bit of fine print there. Remember on of my own personal laws of physics: Small print leads to great risk. That being said, don't forget to review. Thank you all very much!


	8. Chapter 8: Together Again

Chapter 8: Together Again

Well, everybody, here it is. The final chapter in my little pioneering fic. I know, it is a bit short, but as they say, all good things must come to an end. But for all you who still want more Nikki/Jen, I have two possibilities for you: One, most of you have accounts on this site, do you not? Well then, through your account, create your own! I don't own the characters, (If I did, the show woulda been cancelled. lol.) so do with this as you will. As a Chinese proverb said, I have opened the door for you. It's up to you guys to walk through. Two, I ask you a question. Sure, the original Star Wars was a big hit. But why is it still so popular today? SEQUELS! Now that I have a bit of a handle on what the bloody hell I'm doing, (Surprise, surprise.) I can create sequels to this! Fancy that. There. You have one of my trademark sermons. Now, onto the fic!

This Saturday was an ordinary run of the mill one. Nikki and Jen were the first two customers Caitlin dealt with, having one lemonade with two straws in the cup. Everyoene else filtered in throughout the day, with Jude coming round dead last.

And dead was an applicable word for Jude today. He was amazingly slow on his board, looking pale and sickly. And this was an unusual look for the get-up and go, albeit laid back Jude everyone knew.

"Jude?" Caitlin asked, eying him curiously. "What happened to you?"

"Ohhhh," Jude groaned, nearly retching. "Not a good idea to have coke and milk for a midnight snack…"

"Dude: Jonesy sighed, exasperated. "I told you that crap would curdle your stomach."

"But it seemed like a good idea, bro!" Jude said. "Just like a float! Strawberry milk and Coke. Man, did I ever puke last night."

"Well, that juwst goes to show that too much of a good thing is never good for you." Jen folded her arms, an "I-told-you-so" look on her face.

Nikki gave her chin a small thrust in agreement. "Well, on the bright side, he won't get a broken bone for a while." She said.

"What're ya talkin' 'bout, bra?" Jude cocked his head to the side.

"What rock were you hiding under during lunch?" Nikki asked. "Milk is good for your bones, like the one where your brain should be."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Jude said, moving his hands in concert with each "whoa". "You mean to tell me that milk not only tastes like this, but it's actually _good_ for you?"

All signs of sickness from Jude seemed to evaporate and a chuckle came from him as he boarded away.

Jen sighed. "Will he _ever_ learn?" She asked no one in particular.

"Sure." Nikki smiled, and then added with more than a touch of sarcasm. "After I dump you for Darth."

Noting that the lightsaber wielding electronics guy was passing by, a hopeful smile on his face, Nikki snapped at him "Keep dreaming, Jedi boy." Darth promptly sulked away, muttering something about how the Force didn't smile kindly on certain people.

The rest of the day went on as one would expect, but with Nikki actually doing a bit of work for a change. It was interesting what a good mood love put you in. As it were, Nikki actually found herself enjoying folding some of the piles of sweaters that were stacked about. Once one got over the fact that folding was a chore, it actually became kinda fun. (Nikki promptly slapped herself for having such a thought.)

When the end of the day came about, Nikki and Jen bade their farewells and began walking home. As they did, a thundercloud boomed over head and rain began to patter on the sidewalk. As Nikki's house was the closest, both girls ran for the shelter before the storm began to pour down.

As Nikki's parents were out of town, the house was deserted, the remains of last night's dinner happily soaking in the sink. After a bit of TV watching and other relaxatory (Sound it out.) pastimes as the weather went through its violent throes outside, Nikki sat up and announced "I'm hungry. Let's order in."

"Sure." Jen yawned. "My treat."

"No way." Nikki said. "I've got this one."

"Nik, you got lunch." Jen said. "I'll get it."

Nikki flashed that roguish grin, "Fight you for it."

"You're on!" Jen said and leapt atop Nikki. Both girls struggled, Nikki letting out a brief shriek as Jen exploited her ticklish underarms and Jen was overall impressed with Nikki's sort of skill as it were.

In the end, Jen managed to pin Nikki down in a fast hold, resulting in Nikki pounding the floor. "No fair!" She said. "You've got practice!"

"Well, I'd just like to see you try to take on Caitlin," Jen said. "She beat me last time for her credit card."

Nikki let out a loud laugh that ended in a snort. "I'm not gonna let you live that down now, you realize."

"Oh, I know." Jen said before giving Nikki a small kiss and helping her up. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, about that pizza."

The night rolled on uneventfully. Jen called her mother and let her know she planned to stay the night, after getting Nikki's approval. An old movie helped kill half the night, after which Jen stretched and announced she was going to turn in.

Nikki helped Jen settle in to her own bed as Nikki made herself her own little nest on the couch. Both girls stretched and fell asleep almost immediately.

Approximately an hour later, Nikki felt herself being shaken awake by Jen. She grunted and tried to go back to sleep.

"Nik, c'mon." Jen whispered. "I feel really bad about booting you out of your own bed."

"Don't worry about it," Nikki mumbled, half-awake. "I'm fine. And don't think you're going to get me back in there with you sleeping down here."

"That wasn't what I had in mind." Jen said. "Come on."

She half guided, half carried Nikki up to the bedroom and tucked them both under the covers. Jen rested her head down and put an arm around Nikki.

"Jen, sweetheart." Nikki said. "Don't you think it's a bit early to, well be…"

"Having sex?" Jen asked. "I wasn't counting on it tonight. I was just getting a little lonely up here. Just know that I'm ready when you are. Just being with me here is enough. Goodnight, Nikki."

"Hope I'm good company." Nikki smiled and kissed Jen on the lips after putting a hand on her hip. "Goodnight, love."

Jen nestled in close to Nikki and fell asleep. Nikki merely lay there, listening to her lover breath for a little while before drifting off, a small smile on her face.

Fin

There we are! That's the end of this fic. It's been a whole thirteen days, making this the speediest fic I've ever written. All in all, I have LOVED all the reviews I've received, and thank you all! I am nothing short of impressed, having received only one sort-of flame, which I must say is rather impressive. And yes, a sequel is in the works, after a 6teen crossover fic. (Which only has friendship, no romance.) All in all, I must say thank you for all your wonderful support from x-Eternity's Shadow-x, Riane46, descendents, The Sacred, Mr. Average, ShatteredNights, Lonestarr, topazchick08, BookJunkie, Zboowap, Jenni, closecall, Angel Reid . Tobias Dominik, Roxius, and various(?) anonymous reviewers. You know who you are. All of you, thank you! I couldn't have done this without you. No ofense to anyone i left out, it wasn't intentional! And for everyone who bothered to read this, May the Force be with you! (I'm always looking for an opportunity to say that!)

Interesting note: The total words in Chapter one amounted to 1138, a sort of Star Wars in-joke that was used multiple times. Just food for thought


End file.
